C 450
450: Immortal Moon Brow In this instantaneous, Li Qi Ye overran, puts out a hand to fish this only ghost algae box all of a sudden in the hand, „crash-bang”, in Ghost River runs out of one like the scorpion same skeleton, this skeleton flushed, the incisive incomparable tail punctures like the lightning same thorn to Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye has smiled, welcomed this skeleton, both hands held the skeleton instantaneously, „”, the tail punctured has not punctured to Li Qi Ye on, this skeleton had been torn two halves by Li Qi Ye stiffly. „Big strength” Li Qi Ye so easily tears the skeleton, making Ferry Port many young cultivator be moved. Li Qi Ye serene threw into the skeleton Ghost River, fell above Ferry Port, caused to give Night Yang Fish to the ghost, has given Qiurong Wanxue this only ghost algae box. „This thing gives to you.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „It suits you absolutely, was only a pity, the thing that I want has not waited till.” Qiurong Wanxue received ghost algae box, Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, looks at the Li Qi Ye manner, as if in this is extraordinary treasure. „Opens comes to see is any thing.” Side has young cultivator to be curious, regarding anybody, opens treasure box is a big pleasure, young cultivator attains ghost algae box to compel and other places to open comes to see, looked that hit transports greatly. Qiurong Wanxue understands certainly truth that the wealth does not expose one's valuables, she looks at Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Opens comes to see, is happy well.” He did not certainly fear that others peeped at his treasure. Qiurong Wanxue saw Li Qi Ye so saying that she was also busy at cleaning up the dense and numerous ghost algae, after the ghost algae cleaned up, has revealed an ancient box. This is very rare matter, many ghost algae box do not have the box. After this box was opened, an intermittent moonlight sends out, when the moonlight falls gently, just like is the fireworks falls to the ground to be the same, bloomed the ray of all forms. „treasure” has not seen thing, looked that the moonlight falls to the ground to split the ray, everybody exclaims in surprise one. At this time, Qiurong Wanxue saw that in the box thinks of a curved moon, this curved such as the moon just palm of the hand size of eyebrow, the moonlight that but, sends out just like is round bright moonlight overhangs sky to be the same, those who make the human be moved, in this curved moon has a shadow faintly, this shadow is faintly recognizable the dust, seems the immortal is the same. Everybody has not seen clearly inside thing, Qiurong Wanxue closes ancient small box immediately, in the Qiurong Wanxue heart one has shaken, although she does not know the what is this thing, but, can affirm that this absolutely is extraordinary treasure. „Should be good treasure.” Although other people have not seen clearly ancient small box inside thing, the moonlight that but, from sending out can guess that this is treasure. „Luck is really good, one time picked treasure, this was hits simply transports greatly.” Also there is young cultivator to envy said. „We walk.” Compares the caution and care Qiurong Wanxue, Li Qi Ye was very actually optional, has smiled, said. Qiurong Wanxue without demur, follows in Li Qi Ye behind, left Ferry Port. Comes out after Ferry Port, Qiurong Wanxue asked: „Don't you fish ghost algae box to yourself?” Li Qi Ye take action then fished treasure, this made Qiurong Wanxue understand that like Night Yang Fish, he knew some Fengdu City secrets, otherwise, not take action such. „Will not have.” Li Qi Ye shook the head gently, said: „Ghost River is very special place, once left a shocking treasure, several years were in dozens years do not even want to leave good thing again. Moreover, I can affirm, First Ominous Grave key not in Ghost River.” „Shocking treasure!” Heard Li Qi Ye such saying, Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, her heart shook, the state of mind dragged, the shocking treasure, this type of thing she wants unable to think! However, now a Li Qi Ye saying, she knows the curved half a month that she obtains is the extraordinary thing. From the beginning she also thinks that this half crescent moon is good treasure, has not thought that this unexpectedly is the shocking treasure. „You, you, you said this, this, this half crescent moon is a shocking treasure.” Qiurong Wanxue recovers with great difficulty, had a scare, she somewhat is fearful and apprehensive. „Half Moon Immortal.” Li Qi Ye nodded, said: „This thing before for a long time is very very long has appeared one time, what a pity, afterward vanished, has not thought that it actually falls into Ghost River.” „Half Moon Immortal? Isn't demigod moon/month?” Qiurong Wanxue stayed, said: „It, is it the living creature?” „Is Half Moon Immortal, it has outside the / way of background greatly rare treasure, you can also call it Immortal Moon Brow.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Its previous time presents time, once had raised one rank wind rain of blood, what a pity, afterward it was obtained its master to bring to run away, since then vanishes does not see. Has not thought that this luck is so good, fished it unexpectedly.” In Qiurong Wanxue heart one for it cold, treasure is attractive, but indeed will also bring the fatal disaster, any shocking treasure, mouth-watering three feet. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, the mood of tranquil under fluctuating, said: „This, actually this is only Immortal Moon Brow how is it treasure?” „This must think you.” Li Qi Ye looks at fearful and apprehensive Qiurong Wanxue, smiles, said: „Outside this / way rare treasure is Mythical era loses the thing between in the world, actually it can be how is it degree, decides in you, this must think your good fortune. So long as you try hard, one day it will not be inferior to Immortal Emperor Treasure Item! You will benefit greatly from inside.” Qiurong Wanxue had to prepare in the heart, since Li Qi Ye said that is a shocking treasure, that will not miss absolutely, but, hears Immortal Emperor Treasure Item time, Qiurong Wanxue still had a scare, in heart one for it cold. Immortal Emperor Treasure Item, this regarding their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan simply is the unattainable thing, this type of thing does not have including the big sects and countries, let alone their this small clans. Immortal Emperor Treasure Item, that can be said as the peerless priceless treasure! „This, this, this was too precious.” So precious treasure, Qiurong Wanxue does not dare to accept, must know that Immortal Emperor Treasure Item can make the brothers quarrel fully, can make Master and Disciple massacre fully! „Accepts.” Li Qi Ye serene smiles, said: „This time Night Yang Fish calculates your.” He can see somebody off including true Immortal Emperor Treasure Item, do not say that is Half Moon Immortal. Qiurong Wanxue stayed there at once, was actually how is it person can look at serene a thing of Immortal Emperor Treasure Item rank, do not say is she, even if Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Successor, even if these family background scary talents, same impossible to look at serene Immortal Emperor Treasure Item. Regarding anybody, the talent, is the powerhouse of older generation, will regard as important Immortal Emperor Treasure Item, even regarding is the life, but, Li Qi Ye serene, a shocking treasure said that delivers delivers, probably this is the junk is the same. Qiurong Wanxue recovers, a heart warm, has move of not being able saying that as Clan Head her, is calm discrete, at this time her nose gallic acid acid, she very much wants to bend down on the Li Qi Ye shoulder cries. Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue leave the ghost to transport faction not far, suddenly, the front mist concentrates, a shadow appeared all of a sudden, has blocked their way. „Ye Sha” sees the sudden person, the Qiurong Wanxue complexion big change, retrocedes one step. Sees Ye Sha to appear here, she does not think immediately wonderfully. „heard you obtained good treasure.” Ye Sha looks at Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue, just like is looks at the lamb to be the same. Compared with beautiful face changing colors of Qiurong Wanxue, Li Qi Ye appears unflustered, his languidly said: „It seems like your news is quick.” Originally Ye Sha also just returned to Ferry Port, he wants again to hit the luck, he goes back to hear Li Qi Ye they to obtain the treasure news, therefore, he immediately caught up. „Hey, it seems like treasure is predestined friends with me.” Ye Sha has smiled dark, said: „I bid three Night Yang Fish to buy treasure in your hand.” Ye Sha such words let the Qiurong Wanxue complexion big change, this where is buys, this snatches simply! „If I don't sell?” Li Qi Ye remains unmoved, said smilingly. Ye Sha both eyes one cold, said: „The Human Race boy, or you do not know Sir my name, but, only one urged, knowing the limitation sold, at least can also have three Night Yang Fish, otherwise, soon, some people will discover your violent corpse Desolate Wasteland!” „Right that your this saying said.” The Li Qi Ye nod said: „Violent corpse Desolate Wasteland this is affirmation, only feared violent corpse Desolate Wasteland is not we, but is you.” „Thing of acting recklessly, refuse a toast only to be forced to drink a forfeit!” Ye Sha both eyes one cold, has revealed the murderous intention, said gloomily: „This is also good, I have happen to saved three Night Yang Fish, three are not the small numbers.” „Right?” Li Qi Ye said leisurely and carefree: „Knows the limitation, you hand over all your treasure, otherwise, I will shear one after another your meat.” „Courts death!” Ye Sha is angry immediately, today so is shamed unexpectedly by a Human Race junior, his killing intent is torrential, both eyes has revealed the cruel ray. „Amitabha, my Buddha mercy.” In Ye Sha must begin, buddhist chant resounds, a monk drops from the clouds, said: „No wonder is so big murderous aura, Ye Sha benefactor, this poor monk comes.” When Ye Sha sees this monk, immediately the complexion big change, the mist dodges, makes a getaway all of a sudden. „Ye Sha benefactor, ran away the monk, may unable to run away the temple.” The monk does not pursue, warned Ye Sha that smilingly runs away. However, Ye Sha does not dare to have the slight stay, is similar to sees the difficult adversary to be the same, runs away by far. Next